fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthology of Terror/Quotes
Prologue Cosmo: I think your friends are there. (Timmy opens the door) Timmy: Hey, guys! Ivan: Hi, Timmy! Chester: It's so nice of you to invite us to your home. Mrs. Turner: (dressed as Mr. Turner) Here you go, kids, the best candy we could buy! A.J.: Wow, that's a lot! Thanks! Mr. Turner: (dressed as Mrs. Turner) Just be sure to eat the chocolate ones before they melt! Ivan: Mrs. Turner, what happened to your voice? Mr. Turner: Actually, I'm not Timmy's mom, I'm just dressed as her, while my wife dresses as me for Halloween. Ivan: Oh. Sorry for misunderstanding. Mrs. Turner: It's okay, you kids go have fun. ---- Timmy: So, how about we tell ghost stories? Wanda: That's a great idea! Who's up first? Tootie: Me first! (holds flashlight to her face) As an average nerdy girl, I never get accepted at parties or school proms, unless I'm disguised as a popular girl. Coincidentally, I happen to be a fan of a certain alien invader comic book series. With that said, my story is "Invader Trixie"! ---- Invader Trixie Red: That voice! No... Purple: It can't be! (Trixie crawls onto the pod) Red & Purple: TRIXIE!!! Trixie: Sorry I'm late, my Tallest. I couldn't find my invitation. You're lucky I made it at all. Red: You weren't invited at all. Purple: Weren't you banished to Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be... frying something? Trixie: Oh, I quit cooking when I found out about this. ---- (On Earth, Timmy is sitting in his room) Timmy: (sigh) I'm so lonely since the day I got my fairy godparents. I have no friends, except for Tootie, whom I refuse to go out with. Wanda: Why? Timmy: Because she's always rambling on about alien conspiracies! (CRASH! Timmy falls on the floor, mysterious noises are heard from outside) Cosmo: What was that? Timmy: It sounds like something's going on in the opposite side of the street! (they go outside to see the Tang Mansion being built with a laser) Timmy: Okay, I don't remember wishing for a mansion to be built across the street before. Cosmo: Well, you didn't. At least, that's how I remembered it. (cut to inside of the Tang Mansion, where Trixie and VER are in disguise) Trixie: (disguised) There! That should fool unsuspecting people. Except for your zipper, VER, or Veronica, it makes you stick out from the crowd a little, but I think it looks cute on you. VER: (disguised) Thanks. ---- Timmy: (knocks on door) Hello? Anyone home? (goes inside) Oooh! This place looks very... classical. Trixie: (disguised) Welcome, stranger! Timmy: (awestruck) Who are you? Trixie: (disguised) I'm Trixie Tang, a perfectly normal and very pretty human girl. What's your name? Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner, a very lonely and miserable average kid. Will you be my friend? Trixie: (disguised) Yes, I will! I've always wanted to meet a miserable kid like you. ---- Mr. Crocker: Today's lecture is about outer space... and how it will eventually (twitches) IMPLODE IN ON ITSELF! (Trixie holds her hand up) Yes, Trixie? Trixie: (disguised) In the event of, say, a full-scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me! Mr. Crocker: As I was saying, the universe is just doomed. Tootie: Okay, am I the only one here who sees the alien sitting in class? (The students look around for an alien) Timmy: What are you talking about? Tootie: There! (Tootie points at Trixie) A.J.: Where? Tootie: Right there! (Trixie sweats) VER: (disguised) Look, she's just a girl! Tootie: That is no girl! She's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about! She's here to conquer Earth! Chester: Aw, not this again. You're crazy! ---- (when Trixie's UFO crashes into the schoolyard after attempting escape, Tootie grins) Timmy: (screaming, in tears) NOOOOOOOOOO!!! (goes near the wrecked spaceship, holds the undisguised Trixie in his hands) Are you people satisfied?! This gentle visitor is dying! And we'll never even know why she came. Trixie: I'll tell you ... with my final breath. Timmy: (kisses Trixie) Okay, go on. Trixie: I came here with a simple dream: A dream of taking over the world and being Timmy's girl. And this is how it must end? Who's the real green-skinned hologram-disguised alien invading monster here? Not me... not... me... (passes out and dies, Timmy puts her down) Timmy: Goodnight, sweet princess... (angrily) And now, I'm gonna make you all pay! (turns off the hologram, revealing himself to be an Irken. Everyone but VER gasps) Tootie: (gasp) Timmy's an alien too?! What a shocking twist! Cosmo: Silence, conspiracy girl! (to Wanda) Let's ditch these meat jackets! (pushes a button on his belly to take his skin off, revealing to be a SIR unit, same with Wanda) Timmy: Nothing will stand in my way, puny mortals! Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages